Ganging Up
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Rhodes Scholars are a tag team inside the ring. Now it's time to prove that they're one out side of it too. Damien Sandow/Cody Rhodes/The Miz Slash, ONESHOT, borderline initial non-con.


**Ok…so this is kinda odd. See, Rhiannamator and I both agree that Rhodes Scholars is very slashy. But when we discuss it, we can't decide who would bottom. In her words "they look like two bottoms playing together". So, I came up with the theory of them dick raping certain superstars. So here ya go folks.**

* * *

Miz scrubbed a hand over his face as he swiped his key card in his hotel door. It had been a bad couple of weeks, and he was looking forward to jerking one out in the shower before collapsing face first into bed. As the door swung open, it became apparent that his plan was certainly not going to come to fruition.

Sprawled on the bed, were Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes. Cody was completely naked, his cock obscured by Damien's mouth and his fingers laced in the black curls. For his part, Damien was still wearing the purple trunks, and had a hand buried between Cody's thighs, the other spread over the thigh closest to Mike. His fingers curled around the thigh, and raised it a little allowing Mike to get a glimpse of his other hand buried inside Cody's ass.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" he barked. "Speaking of, how the hell did you two get in here?" The two men on the bed turned to look at him, Damien pulling his mouth off of Cody's hard cock, the younger man allowing the dark curls to slide through his fingers.

"We were going to wait for you," Cody panted, his face flushed. "But you took forever. So we had to start without you."

"Indeed," Damien agreed, shifting to kneel on the bed. "And as for how we got in here, we simply used our superior intellect to convince the young lady at the desk to hand us the key." Miz blinked, the door still standing open.

"Well I want you out," he demanded. Both men laughed, and Damien crossed to Miz's side and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Hmm, speaking falsehoods," he said, pushing the elder man towards the bed. "You know we are excellent in the ring. Now you will learn how impressive we are outside of it." He pushed Mike down onto the bed, his head level with Cody's cock. Mike struggled, until Cody rested his hands lightly on Mike's head, the younger man smirking and pulling Mike's head down, taking advantage of the shocked gasp to press his cock into Mike's mouth. Mike gagged and tried to pull away, being thwarted by Cody's hand on his head, the younger man using it as leverage to fuck his throat.

Damien slid his hand around Mike's waist, unbuckling the belt and jerking his pants down to his ankles, practically salivating at the realisation that Mike was going commando under his slacks. While he himself had a habit of going commando under his wrestling trunks he very rarely dared to go commando under his normal clothes. Although, with Cody around that was rapidly changing to reflect his more…masochistic, slutty bottom side.

"Such an exquisite derriere," he said, slapping it, and only just resisting the groan that threatened to escape when it tensed in response. Cody's laugh turned into groan as Mike yelped around his cock, his hand clenching harder in the sort hair, and when Damien reached around and began to stroke the eldest man's cock with a firm grip, Mike couldn't help but begin to moan around the thick cock in his mouth. He even began to brave up, and lap at the head of Cody's cock gently with his tongue, suddenly determined to enjoy the original rendezvous with the exquisite tag team, although he gagged when Cody tensed up and came, holding Mike's face down hard at the base of his cock.

"You could have warned me first," he huffed, as he finally managed to extract himself from the younger man. Cody looked at him with hooded eyes and lunged towards him, taking his lips and groaning as he could taste his own cum inside Mike's mouth. Damien shifted off the bed, and Mike lost track as Cody rolled them over.

With some shifting around, Mike was finally stretched out on the bed, with Cody's mouth around his cock and the eldest mans eyes closed. He could hear Damien moaning, but he couldn't force himself to open his eyes to see what was going on. When he felt Cody's mouth slide completely off his cock he grumbled and opened his eyes just in time to see Damien, sans the purple trunks now, slide down on his cock, head thrown back and a look of complete pleasure on his face.

Mike couldn't help but groan as the tight heat engulfed his cock, Damien halting as he bottomed out. Cody shifted to straddle his waist and make out with his tag partner, bringing his hands up to tweak Damien's nipples. Damien rested his hands on Cody's shoulders and broke the kiss with a moan, before he started riding Mike in earnest, using Cody as support, and Mike couldn't find it in himself to complain about the extra weight.

Mike couldn't complain about the feeling of a man riding his cock again. The tight heat of Damien's ass, combined with the feeling of his dick bottoming out in the younger man, was incredible. The show in front of him didn't hurt either, Cody moving one hand to jerk Damien off slowly, causing the man to groan loudly and start fucking himself on Mikes cock even harder, crying out once his prostate started getting hit constantly.

Damien was an expert cock rider, and Mike soon found himself cumming with a loud shout. The younger man followed him over the edge, and the eldest man couldn't help but notice how enthralled he looked as he came before he slumped against Cody, both younger men gathering their things and stumbling out of the room after they'd replaced their trunks without a word to Mike.

Despite the immense confusion, Mike had to admit that being surprised by the two men had turned out to be a rather pleasurable experience. One that he wouldn't mind repeating.


End file.
